


Rosebud

by midnightweeds



Series: Bloom [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Engagement, Gangbang, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Marcus pulled away from him, accepting the small box from Blaise and glancing at the cameraman, who grinned his thumbs-up.“Of course I’m ok,” Oliver told him, accepting a bottle of water from Adrian. “This isn’t my first rodeo.”Cormac wiggled his eyebrows, allowing himself to be pulled away by Blaise. “I couldn’t tell,” he told him suggestively before turning to give his husband a quick kiss.





	Rosebud

**Author's Note:**

> _for purity and for love_

Marcus laughed, pulling Oliver into a kiss as his hand ghosted his boyfriend’s chest. “Bet you couldn’t take it, though, Crabbe,” he teased. **  
**

Oliver looked over to see the larger man holding his cock almost shyly, the purple head of it looking as though he’d never cum. But Oliver could remember every ridge of Crabbe’s short, thick member, and was certain he’d felt his release spill into him. As his cheeks tinted, Oliver laughed.

“Not like a champ,” Crabbe decided. “That’s why Wood’s always the star,” he continued before turning away in search of something to cover up with.

Cormac clapped Crabbe on the shoulder before he could escape, a rich, condescending laugh filling the air. “I wouldn’t mind taking a go at you, Crabby. In fact, I’d love to have you begging to cum while I drill you.”

Blaise chuckled from where he stood beside Marcus, his large hands wrapped around something Oliver couldn’t see when he looked over at him. But, the dark-skinned man seemed uncaring of the object, his eyes lazily raking over Cormac as the blond crossed the locker room scene, unabashedly stretching. He leaned in toward Oliver, grinning at his old schoolmate as he distracted him by invading his personal space.

“Ok there, Wood?”

Marcus pulled away from him, accepting the small box from Blaise and glancing at the cameraman, who grinned his thumbs-up.

“Of course I’m ok,” Oliver told him, accepting a bottle of water from Adrian. “This isn’t my first rodeo.”

Cormac wiggled his eyebrows, allowing himself to be pulled away by Blaise. “I couldn’t tell,” he told him suggestively before turning to give his husband a quick kiss.

“That’s because you went before your man. Waaaay different experience,” Adrian commented, causing them all to laugh.

“Ok, ok,” Crabbe said, returning with Terrance.

“Do we have another scene?” Oliver asked, slightly panicked. He wasn’t certain he could take anymore.

He turned to look back at Marcus to find him down on one knee, and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “This isn’t happening.”

“It was meant to be a joke,” Marcus told him, sincere despite being totally naked. “But it isn’t. Especially after last night.”

Oliver tore his eyes away from the platinum band, meeting Marcus’ as he remembered their night together. They’d discussed marriage, their future together, in between Marcus bottoming and Oliver sucking him dry. Oliver remembered how serious Marcus had become after he shared that of course he wanted to get married, how Marcus has turned into himself so deeply that Oliver had grown worried he’d done something wrong. It all made sense now.

“There is no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.” Marcus licked his lips, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Oliver Wood,” he grinned, “would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“I can’t believe you actually got down on your knee,” he commented offhandedly, a grin still plastered to his face. And then he was pulling Marcus up, kissing anywhere he could reach on his face, too conscious of the fact that he’d sucked all of their friend to kiss his mouth.

But, Marcus took Oliver’s face in his hands, staring at him intently. “Will you?”

“Yes.”

And suddenly Marcus was kissing him, pressing his tongue into his mouth and devouring him as around them the cast and crew cheered their congratulations. “I’ll do it properly later,” Marcus murmured against his mouth.

“Good,” Oliver agreed. “Because I really hoped to fuck you after you proposed, and neither of us are really in the state for that.”

“Ok, you two,” Crabbed announced. “Hurry up so we can have champagne. Milly is expecting me in an hour.”

“For God’s sake, Crabbe, they just got married!” Terrance punched his friends shoulder.

“They got engaged, you dumbass,” Adrian corrected, pulling the taller boy into a headlock. “No one in their right mind would get married after filming a gangbang.”

“Well,” Daphne cut in, handing both Adrian and Oliver glasses of champagne. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and fixed her eyes on Adrian, who often shrunk under the scrutiny of their director’s gaze. This time was no different. “I, for one, am thrilled to be apart of the moment.” She turned and wrapped her arms around Oliver and Marcus’ necks, squeezing them. “Guess who else is here!”

Marcus frowned, uncertain of who else could possibly be there, until one of the crew wheeled in a little, red wagon with their French bulldog on it. As he and Oliver realized Gryffin was dressed in a little tuxedo, sitting on a bed of closed roses, they began to laugh, scooping the pup up when he hopped out the wagon to join them.

“This is so fucking weird,” Cormac commented. “I don’t think a dog has ever seen be naked.”

“You did date Weasley for awhile,” Blaise reminded him, a smirk in his voice.

Oliver coughed out a laughed, shaking his head at the other couple.

“Shit,” Marcus mumbled, looking over his shoulder at Cormac. “I didn’t know you did that.”

“My ass hurts thinking about it,” Cormac told them, rubbing his stomach lazily. “Way different from Blaise. Different from you, too, Marcus.”

“Thank, god,” Blaise commented.

Cormac squinted curiously. “I am curious about you, though, Oli.” He looked at Daphne, “ _Please_ make that happen.”

Daphne stepped away from the pair, framing Marcus and Oliver with her hands and then angling to get Cormac and Blaise in the shot as the crew continued to pass out champagne. “That’ll be a great one,” she commented, “if you let me have it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this will be posted on my tumblr, honeyweeds, where the inspiration for this fic is shared.
> 
> also i feel like it's important to say they're all naked expect for: daphne, who is the boss; the crew, who she demands remained clothed and unbothered; and crabbe, who found some boxers.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
